eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragonmarks
Dragonmarks are physical manifestations of the Draconic Prophecy. They have appeared on seven of Khorvaire's common races. They are more intricate than a birthmark and more distinct than a tattoo. There are twelve families of dragonmarks; originally there were thirteen, but no living creature on Eberron possesses the destroyed mark of House Vol. In addition to being a status symbol in Khorvaire, the dragonmarks provide the bearer with magical talents. Aberrant Dragonmarks The dragonmarks are passed through bloodlines and when two members of different dragonmarked families reproduce it often results in aberrant dragonmarks. The aberrant marks do not manifest identically each time therefore it is possible for two individuals with completely different looking marks to produce the same magical effect using the mark. Indeed each aberrant dragonmark is completely unique to its bearer. Originally aberrant marked were seen as outcasts and outsiders. Often they were shunned by the houses and eked out a pitiful existence. Many members bearing these aberrant dragonmarks have since united in their differences and formed House Tarkanan, most notably present in Sharn. Manifestations Dragonmarks typically appear in the bearer's adolescence as they pass through puberty, however this is not exclusively the case. There are three distinct manifestations of each dragonmark that correlate in size, intricacy, and power. As the dragonmark gains power (from least to greater) it will expand in size and complexity rather than forming a different mark. Often the mark will manifest first as the least mark and through study and focus the bearer increases his power and with this increase, the dragonmark also increases granting additional abilities. However, there are some who will manifest a lesser mark or even greater mark without explanation. House members who manifest even the least dragonmark, however, can expect at least some change in their lifestyle as they find new and better employment opportunities within their house guilds as well as new social avenues to explore. Heir of Siberys Much rarer are the so called Heirs of Siberys who possess the Siberys Mark, marks that cover much, if not all, of their body. A dragonmarked individual might labor all of their life and never manifest the Siberys Mark, while an unmarked member of a house bloodline might suddenly manifest the mark overnight. It is unpredictable and unexplained despite steady research by top minds across Khorvaire. The Siberys Mark grants the bearer extraordinary power based upon which house's mark he manifests. These Siberys dragonmarks can lead otherwise unknown or undiscovered members of a house to suddenly rise in importance within their own ranks and those who were formerly unmarked may have a hard time adjusting to this new fame. 4th Edition In the 4th edition of Eberron, least, lesser, greater and Siberys marks were streamlined into one mark which can be taken as a feat by players. 5th Edition In the 5th edition of Eberron, dragonmarks are presented as variant race (or subrace) traits. There is no least/lesser/greater distinction, though at 3rd level most have a slight increase in power. Aberrant dragonmarks are presented as a feat with the prerequisite of no other dragonmark. There is an optional rule provided for a percentage chance of greater aberrant powers at 10th level (or each level afterward if no success on first roll). The Dragonmarks *The Mark of Detection (House Medani, half-elf) *The Mark of Finding (House Tharashk, half-orc, human) *The Mark of Handling (House Vadalis, human) *The Mark of Healing (House Jorasco, halfling) *The Mark of Hospitality (House Ghallanda, halfling) *The Mark of Making (House Cannith, human) *The Mark of Passage (House Orien, human) *The Mark of Scribing (House Sivis, gnome) *The Mark of Sentinel (House Deneith, human) *The Mark of Shadow (House Phiarlan and House Thuranni, elf) *The Mark of Storm (House Lyrandar, half-elf) *The Mark of Warding (House Kundarak, dwarf) *The Mark of Death (House Vol) (elf, currently "lost") *Aberrant Dragonmarks (House Tarkanan, any) References * * * Category:Dragonmarks Category:Supernatural Forces